


G1 Ficbits

by crowoflight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowoflight/pseuds/crowoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven little ficbits inspired by the random pairing generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G1 Ficbits

1\. **Octane / Reflector / captured**  
Reflector smirked as he quickly and quietly took photos of the captured, and very much pouting, Octane. Being the coward that he was, Octane made one spectacular mistake after another in a bid to not be shot and end up as an even more spectacular fireball in the battle earlier that day. Leading to his capture, completely unharmed. Luckily for the triple changer, few witnessed any of his blunders. Unluckily for him, one of those happened to be Reflector, who caught _every_ moment on film. They'd be getting some fine, hassle-free energon from Octane for a good long time to come. 

  
2\. **Rewind / Frenzy / regret**  
It was a rather stupid thing to do in hindsight. After all, if one should challenge a person to a game of trivia, it was generally a bad idea to play against a bot like Rewind. Then again, boredom does tend to do funny things to ones head. Besides, it was making the other bot smile as he sipped at his energon and babbled on happily, original trivia subject long forgotten as he shifted from topic to topic at dizzying speeds. But Rewind enjoying himself so much was something Frenzy didn't regret at all. 

  
3\. **Blaster / Airrazor / asleep**  
The tiny Maximal had fallen asleep while perched on his shoulder. Glancing next to him, Blaster found a similar scene playing out with Hound and Cheetor. Hound was stroking Cheetor's fur, fascinated by the perfect mixture of circuitry and organic components of the sleeping bot. The dimensional warp had taken a lot out of their guests, not to mention the culture shock of finding themselves faced with their people's ancestors, and it was surprising they hadn't fallen into stasis earlier. Reaching up to playfully ruffle Airrazor's feathers, Blaster smiled at her sleepy grumble, appreciative of this small amount of tranquility during an increasingly desperate war. And the trust she placed in a complete stranger to let her guard down around. 

  
4\. **Blaster / Rumble / trustworthy**  
Waving away Soundwave's concern at his cassette's actions, Blaster made himself comfortable on the couch. He made an effort not to show his amusement as the little cassette glared at him from across the room, radiating suspicion from every fiber of his being. Drinking the offered energon and making polite small talk as he waited for the status of their project, Blaster shared a look with Soundwave. If there was anyone who knew about territorial and overprotective creators, it would be him. Blaster was quite certain Rumble and Rewind would hit if off immediately when their two creators met. 

  
5\. **Hook / Vortex / redundant**  
As soon as Vortex showed up at the Constructcion's lair, severely damaged and waving someone's severed arm, at the moment Hook wasn't sure if it belonged to Vortex or was one of his victims and didn't really care, at him in greeting. Hook merely gave a small sigh, picked up a wrench, and clocked Vortex in the helm with it at twenty paces. Gathering the unconscious bot and dumping him on a nearby table, Hook began to work. They had discovered early on that the usual threats were no good on Vortex, seeming only to excite him more, so they resorted to other methods. In this case, knocking him out, repairing him, and then dumping him at the door of the Combaticon's quarters. They were more than sure that Vortex found the whole thing to be hilarious.

  
6\. **Kickback / Rewind / kinky**  
Apparently, the Insecticon liked food. As in _really_ liked it. Yes, in that way. As could easily be seen by the fact that not only was Rewind still alive only because of his ability to recite endless facts about food causing Kickback to moan and stare avidly at him in a rather disturbing way.

  
7\. **Ironhide / Dirge / mouth**  
Quite frankly, Ironhide would rather take Blurr's speed talking or Bluestreak's constant chatter over this any day. As Dirge droned on about doom and gloom and the various ways they could die from the most mundane things, Ironhide really wished he could put a muzzle on the jet or something. This was beyond depressing. The only way this could be worse is if Dead End were in the same cellblock. At the end of his shift, he stomped away, leaving a confused Cliffjumper to take his post and in his huff he didn't see the small smirk that momentarily graced Dirge's face before he started in on his new guard.


End file.
